My Wedding Day
by nessh
Summary: Aku sudah memilih dan orang yang kupilih untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku adalah dia. one-shot! Taiora. RnR!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing here, only the plot.**

**Oneshot!**

**pair: Taichi/Sora**

* * *

><p><strong>My Wedding Day<strong>

Gaun putih panjang sudah menempel sempurna di tubuhku, rambutku sudah tertata sedemikian rupa, wajahku sudah dipoles untuk menyempurnakan penampilanku di hari istimewa ini. Di luar sana semua sudah tertata sempurna, kuharap. Semoga saja tidak ada hal-hal buruk yang akan merusak pernikahanku hari ini.

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri jendela, kulihat semuanya memang sempurna, setidaknya dari kejauhan. Para tamu undangan sudah datang, berbaur dengan sesama tamu atau dengan keluargaku dan keluarga calon suamiku. Aku tersenyum, masih tidak percaya hari ini akan datang.

Tok-tok-tok!  
>Aku berbalik dan pintu terbuka. "Sora! Kau cantik sekali!" puji Mimi dengan agak terlalu bersemangat menurutku. "Terima kasih Mimi, kau juga cantik sekali," kataku sambil tersenyum pada sahabatku. "Ah tidak, kaulah yang paling cantik hari ini Sora dan kali ini aku akan menyerahkan semua pujian itu padamu!" aku tertawa. "Terima kasih Mimi,"<p>

Mimi mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan merengkuhku, aku membalas pelukannya. Kami berpelukan lama dalam diam. "Aku yakin kau akan bahagia dengannya, dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku bisa melihatnya," bisik Mimi di telingaku, aku agak terenyuh mendengarnya.

"Aku tau Mimi, hanya saja aku tetap merasa cemas," ungkapku. Mimi melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar padaku, "Apa yang kau cemaskan? Yah, si bodoh itu memang harus di cemaskan," aku kembali tertawa.

"Bukan itu, aku hanya takut semuanya tidak berjalan seperti apa yang kuharapkan,"

Mimi menggenggam kedua tanganku, "Tidak semua akan berjalan seperti yang kau harapkan, itulah hidup Sora. Tapi aku tetap yakin semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Mimi bijak. Aku tersenyum. Pintu kembali terbuka, kini seorang gadis kecil menghambur masuk dan langsung berlari ke arah Mimi.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi Yukari tidak mau ditinggal," ujar Koushiro yang menggeleng-geleng melihat putrinya menggelayut manja pada Mimi. Mimi dan Koushiro sudah menikah jauh sebelum aku, mereka memang menikah diusia yang terhitung muda. Dan putri kecil mereka, Yukari, sekarang baru berusia dua tahun. "Hei, kau cantik sekali Sora," puji Koushiro sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Trims Koushiro," ujarku.

"Si bodoh itu beruntung, sangat beruntung," gumam Koushiro lagi. aku dan Mimi tergelak mendengarnya, "Kalian ini sama saja. Bagaimana pun si bodoh itu calon suamiku,"

"Dan si bodoh itu sangat beruntung memilikimu,"

Kami semua menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun warna pink lembut sudah berdiri di pintu masuk. "Hai Hikari," sapa Koushiro riang.

"Hai semuanya! Sora, sudah waktunya apa kau siap?" tanya Hikari membuatku mendadak gugup dan ragu. Mimi yang melihat kekhawatiranku menyentuh bahuku pelan, "Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum ragu walau kepalaku mengangguk.

"Kami akan menemuimu setelah upacara," ujar Mimi sambil memelukku sebelum keluar bersama Koushiro dan Yukari.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "Aku siap Hikari,"

.

.

.

Ketika aku berjalan di altar, aku merasa suasana sangat sunyi. Padahal aku tau ada musik yang mengiringi langkahku, ada suara bisikan orang-orang yang melihatku dan ada suara langkahku sendiri. Tapi di bayanganku hanya ada aku yang berjalan di altar, menuju seorang lelaki yang berdiri di ujung sana. Seorang lelaki yang kucintai dan kuyakin mencintaiku, seorang lelaki yang menatapku dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Lelaki yang akan kunikahi.

Tidak juga kudengar suara lain ketika ia menyentuh jemariku dan membawaku mendekati seorang pendeta yang sudah menunggu. Aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikiran dan perasaan bahagiaku.

"Maukah kau, menerima Takenouchi Sora, sebagai istrimu, dalam sedih maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia,"

"Dan maukah kau, menerima Yagami Taichi, sebagai suamimu, dalam sedih maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, jaya maupun miskin. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia,"

Yamato menyerahkan cincinnya pada Taichi yang kemudian menyematkannya ke jari manisku. Dan aku mengambil cincin dari tangan Hikari, lalu menyematkannya di jari manis Taichi.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan istri, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu,"

Dengan cengiran lebar, Taichi mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumku.

.

.

.

Mulai hari ini namaku bukan lagi Takenouchi Sora, tapi Yagami Sora. Aku menikahi Yagami Taichi, sahabatku sejak kecil, partnerku dalam sepakbola dulu, teman bertualangku dan—emm—cinta pertamaku.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku tuan putri?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sahabatku yang lain, Yamato, mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu membalas uluran tangannya. Yamato nyengir, dia membawaku ke tengah lantai dansa.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini," bisik Yamato di telingaku, ia mendekapku semakin erat.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga tidak terlihat buruk,"

Yamato terkekeh, "Tidakkah aku terlihat tampan? Aku yakin aku terlihat sangat tampan,"

Aku tertawa, "Yah, kau memang tampan. Aku akui itu,"

Yamato tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia memeluk pinggangku erat. Menarikku lebih dalam ke pelukannya, ia menghela nafas pelan. "Ada apa Yamato? Apa ada yang salah?"

Yamato menggeleng pelan, tapi dia tidak langsung menjawab. Ia diam selama beberapa saat, melonggarkan pelukannya, menatapku dalam-dalam. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi—sedih. Kecewa. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aku masih menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu Sora," bisiknya lirih.

Deg. Kata-kata itu membawa pikiranku kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih menjadi milik Yamato. Hanya saja, bersama Yamato membuatku sadar betapa aku menyukai dan mencintai Taichi dengan seluruh hatiku. Yamato menerima itu, menerima hubunganku dan Taichi. Tapi tidak kukira dia masih memiliki perasaan denganku sampai detik ini.

"Yamato aku—"

"Aku tau Sora," potong Yamato, ia tersenyum lembut. Namun senyum itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, "Aku bahagia untukmu, untuk Taichi juga. Aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu,"

"Aku bisa melihat dari bagaimana cara Taichi menatapmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu, dia beruntung bisa memilikimu," bisik Yamato. Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku, memeluk Yamato erat, seperti tadi Yamato memelukku erat.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Yamato,"

Yamato mengangguk dalam pelukanku, "Aku tau kau akan memilih Taichi, kau selalu memilihnya, bahkan sejak kita kecil. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau lihat dari bocah itu,"

Aku tertawa, "Hei! bocah itu sudah menjadi suamiku sekarang,"

"Kalau dia menyakitimu kau harus segera lapor padaku. Akan kubuat bocah itu gepeng," canda Yamato, aku tersenyum.

"AHEM!"

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menoleh. Taichi sudah berdiri di dekat kami dengan kedua tangan di saku, jasnya sudah tidak lagi dikancingkan dan dasinya sudah entah berada di mana. "Bolehkan aku meminta istriku kembali?"

Yamato tertawa, "Tentu," dia lalu meraih tanganku dan mengecup punggung tanganku. "Sampai nanti tuan putri,"

Aku terkekeh. Lalu Taichi meraih tanganku, membawaku ke pelukannya.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" tanya Taichi, nadanya terdengar tidak senang. Terdengar cemburu. Aku memutar mata.

"Tidak ada, Yamato hanya mengajakku berdansa,"

Taichi cemberut, "Haruskah dia memelukmu seperti itu? dan haruskan kau memeluknya seperti itu?"

Uh-oh dia cemburu. Lagi. Terkadang Taichi memang suka berlebihan.

"Hei, dia sahabatku!" Taichi mencibir, aku meraih wajahnya, membuatnya menatapku. "Lagi pula, orang yang kunikahi adalah kamu Taichi, bukan Yamato. Apa itu belum cukup bagimu?"

Tatapan cemburu dan cibirannya menghilang. Digantikan tatapan hangat dan senyum lebar. Benar apa kata Yamato, Taichi ini seperti bocah.

"Yah kau benar istriku,"

Taichi mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku lembut. Aku bisa merasakan dia menyeringai, "Nyonya Yagami Sora,"

Aku terkikik geli.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke kamar kita sekarang nyonya Yagami?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya ini.<em>**

**_budayakan review ya xD_**


End file.
